


Say It One More Time.

by Mysteriously_Me_5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, But Luke, DEAL WITH IT, F/M, Luke Daddy Kink, Punishment, Sex, Teasing, That's right, Vaginal Sex, cockslut, friends - Freeform, not Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriously_Me_5SOS/pseuds/Mysteriously_Me_5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of written about Luke, but actually he's based on a guy I like ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It One More Time.

**Luke had always annoyed you,** It first started in year 7 when you both had wood work together, You cut your hand slightly on a piece of metal that was laying around and he asked if you were alright. You though he was being sincere, well he was..... At first.

Through out the rest of the year he intended on asking if you where alright, every five seconds, of every lesson you had together, but the fact that he would spend time with made you develop some sort of feeling for him that you didn't know would evolve like this.

By your 11 year, you two had some sort of casual thing going on, You had only had sex once but you would make out, like a lot. One day at school you two where in History, last lesson, he sat next to you and you knew he was going to do something to annoy you as soon as he got stupid smirk on his face, "Psst, (Y/N)" He whispers to you leaning closer, "What?" You hiss back trying to pay attention to the teacher, "Are you okay?" He ask, you take a deep breath and roll your eyes, "You say that again and I wi-" "Are you okay?" He asks again, "I hate you." You snap quietly, "I honestly hate you. I'm sick of your jokes, you have been being a dick lately and I'm sick of it. I hate it and I hate you." You finish, His eyes darken and he glares at you slightly, "Say that again, I dare you" He says in dangerously sweet voice, but you didn't want him to win so you raise your eyebrows, look him in the eye and say, ""I hate you"

"That's it." He says a bit louder, causing people to turn and look at you, He raises his hand, The teacher notices him, "Yes Mr Hemmings?" She asks impatiently, "My mother just texted me. (Y/N) and I have to go to the hospital because (Y/N)'s mum was in a car crash" He says, He stands and grabs your wrist dragging my with him, "Mr Hemmings, Miss (Y/L/N) I have not give you permission to leave" She says, "Sorry" He smirks dragging you out of the class room and down the hall towards the exit.

"Were are we going?" You ask him quietly, his grip on your wrist, starting to hurt, you think it might leave a bruise. "I'm taking you to my house so I can teach you a lesson" He hisses and continues to drag you down a path. He stops in front of his house and he takes you up the front steps and gets keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door shoving you in before walking in himself and slamming the door.

"Luke" You whisper but he yanks your wrist again and takes you to his room in the back, He takes you in there locking the door, just in case his room mate Ash comes home. He turns you to look at him again and slams you against the wall, You were a bit worried but you like it rough. "Say it again, I dare you to sweet heart" He says breath fanning your face, lips so close but not close enough, "I hate you" You whisper to him, almost scared of what he'll do to you. "Daddy is going to punish you, sweet heart" He says and you nod, You always wanted to call a guy Daddy when doing it.

"Use your words, princess" He snaps, "Yes Daddy" You say and take a breath you didn't know you where holding. "Now get on your knees" He demands and you do as told, you can see a bulge in his jeans, "You know what to do" He snaps,  You whisper a quiet okay and get to work.

You undo his button and undo his zipper, and slide his pants down to his ankle, he kick them away so they are some where in the room. You lift your hand and palm him through his boxers, eliciting a moan from him as he flung his head back. You tug at the bottom of his shirt signalling for him take it off, so he lifted his shirt and flung it somewhere in the room with his jeans, he slipped his boxers off as well, letting his dick breathe and flick up hitting his stomach.

You lick the palm of your hand to lubricate and bring your hand to the base of his shaft, you start pumping slowly before licking along the vein on the underside of his dick. You can hear him saying curse words, and moaning quietly, You kiss the tip softly before taking as much of his cock as you can into your mouth, which is all of it, and it is pretty long, "Fuck baby, that's amazing" He says, grabbing the back of your hair pulling you further making you gag, You hollow out your cheeks bobbing your head back and forth, making Luke moan loader and louder each time, "B-baby, Princess stop before I cum" He says and you pulling your mouth off of him with a pop.

You look up at him through your eyelashes batting them, "What now Daddy?" You ask him innocently, you may as well pretend to be innocent, "Go lay on the bed, legs off the edge but on your back" He instructs and you do so. He walks up to you, (Still naked BTW) and spreads your legs, standing between them, "Lift your back" He lifts the bottom of your shirt and throws it at the door somewhere, leaving you in your lace purple bra that you silently praise yourself for wearing.

His hands slide under your back and he un-clips your bra takes it off you and chucks it, He leans over you and places little butterfly kisses down your neck until he finds the spot that makes you squirm, He grins against your neck and starts sucking harshly and bites it, making sure to leave a large purple mark there so people know you're his.

He trailed his kisses down your neck to the to of your chest and to your breasts, he kisses everywhere and attaches himself to one of your nipples, sucking it and biting softly, while rubbing your other with his calloused hand you arch your back in pleasure, he grins and rolls his tongue around it making you moan, Loud. He pulls his lips off and trails his fingers down your stomach and to the waist band of your jeans, He tuts you.

"These have go" He says undoing your jeans and rips them off your legs leaving you a panting mess in just your panties, he slips his finger under the edge of them lifting the fabric and letting it snap back to your hips hard, actually hurting making you whine, "Please, just fuck me" You say, He grins slyly, "Beg for it" He bites his lip ring and you groan, "Please Daddy" You start, "Please, I beg of you to fuck my right now" You beg whining, He smirks, "Okay" He agrees, He leans over you to the bed stand to get a condom out of the drawer.

He hands it to you and you tear the packaging, careful not to rip it and slide the condom out. You place it on his tip, making sure it's the right way up and roll it down his dick, making sure it's secure. He grabs your panties and slides them down your legs flicking them to the side. He rubs the tip of his cock against your clit making you moan in anticipation, "Please Daddy" That must of set him off because he grabbed your hips and pushed all the way in, Balls deep. Groaning he rotated his hips making you arch your back and throw your head back moaning.

He pulled out and slammed in again at a different angle trying to hit your G-spot, he picks up his speed going at different angles trying to find it until he makes you scream in pleasure, He smirks and continues to thrust into you hitting your G-spot every time now he knows where it is, He just keeps getting faster and faster, "Daddy I don't know how much longer I can go on", You pant in between yelps, "Let go sweet heart" he moans,  "Ladies" He pushes into you once more and it set you over the edge, you scream his name and go half limp in his arms, he pumps his seed and finally releases into the condom and rests you back on the bed, sliding out of you and laying next to you.

"Do you still hate me?" He questions, You laugh breathlessly, **"Obviously not"**


End file.
